1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to proportional or divider type instruments more particularly directed to the creative arts by identifying, verifying and overcoming problems in: 1. Composition, 2. Proportions, 3. Angles and 4. Perspective.
2. Prior Art
The relationship of objects in a composition determines its eye appeal and therefore its value. The same is true concerning the structure of an object in relation to its parts. The old masters of the Renaissance observed what seemed to be a universal constant of design in virtually everything they examined. It was often referred to as the “Golden Mean” and given the name Phi by the mathematician Mark Barr. By incorporating the constant Phi, along with correct proportions, angles and perspectives their artwork produced a well balanced and beautiful product. Architects have used these principals for centuries, as in the city of Athens, said by many to be the most beautiful city ever built by man.
Professionals and amateurs frequently utilize a variety of methods, guidelines and formulas in order to find and apply these four essential elements of creativity. Most are burdensome in that they are complicated, awkward, expensive, or not at hand. Because of these frustrations there is a need for an economical device that requires no mathematical calculations, is convenient, faster and simpler in application.